


Gears

by Saxophlute12



Series: Gears Series [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Chapter Length Varies, Error's done., Ever - Freeform, Haha don't yell at me, I do :), Ink comes very close to death, Ink's... not smart, Maybe - Freeform, Other, Robot, anything, but i mean, but you don't know, done, done with everything, expedition - Freeform, going on a trip, he comes close to death, he's just, hecking Gaster, how, in our favorite rocket ship, lab, these tags are probably spoilers, you don't know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-03-02 19:10:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18817219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saxophlute12/pseuds/Saxophlute12
Summary: The gang goes on an expedition. Someone gets hurt.-------------------Chapter length varies. Could be deadly short, could be agonizingly long. You never know.





	1. Expedition Prep

It was a wonderfully beautiful day… Birds are singing, flowers are blooming, the usual stuff. Except…….

 

_ “Error!! _ Where are my pencils?!” Ink shouted upstairs to the glitchy skeleton packing a bag in his room. The short artist had his hands on his hips, an empty pencil case in his hand. 

“I  _ need  _ my pencils!” He stomped his foot, his pupils changing to a star and a target.

 

Error groaned from upstairs, shoving a couple more balls of yarn into his bag. He struggled to shut the bag as he shouted back a response.

**“ThEy’rE nOt** **_mY_ ** **pEnciLs, They’Re** **_yOUrs_ ** **. KeEP tRacK Of YoUR oWN crAp!”**

Error growled, sitting on the bag in order to shut it, pushing strings of yarn that had been hanging out back in.

**“StuPid bAg…”** He huffed, getting off the overstuffed bag. Picking it up, he teleported downstairs where Ink was digging through drawers and just overall making a huge mess.

 

“Why can’t I ever  _ find _ them?!” Ink jolted as Error popped up behind him, smiling.

 

**“ThAt’s CLEarLy nOt mY pRoBLem. DrEam aNd BluE WiLL bE HeRe soOn, mAYbe YoU lEft thEm aT OnE oF ThEir hOUseS?”** Error dropped his bag, sitting on the couch and propping his feet up on a stool.

**“I don’T UnDErstAnd Why YoU nEEd thEm, It’S JuST A smALL TriP To thAt nEw AU…”**

 

Ink rolled his eyes, sighing and dropping the pencil case.

“I suppose I would have… But I don’t understand why you need a whole bag full of yarn and  _ four pairs of needles _ ! It’s ridiculous!” Ink threw his hands in the air, rushing over to the door when he heard the excited chatter of Blue. He pulled open the door just as Dream was raising a fist to knock.

“You’re here!  _ Youdon’thappentohavemypencilsdoyou? _ ” The creator bounced up and down, his eyes scanning over Dream and Blue hopefully.

 

Dream sighed with a warm smile, pulling out about 100 pencils all bound into one bunch.

“You left them at Blue’s place,  _ again _ ! And all over the floor, too! Nightmare almost snapped them all in half!” He laughed at the memory of his corrupted brother slipping on the pencils and cursing his soul out…

 

Ink snatched the pencils, muttering a quick “Thank You” before shoving them back in their case, adding it to his bag. Blue bounced in, sitting himself next to Error.

 

“I see you’re all packed!” The little skeleton chirped, looking at the taller’s bag. He smiled, looking back up at him.

“Just knitting needles and yarn? Or something else?”

 

The dark skeleton shrugged.

**“It’S mAInLY thAt, But I toSSed a CouPLe ChoCoLAte BaRs iN ThERe ToO. I sNUck A fEw pAckS Of pEanUTs In Ink’s BaG, SinCE He ARguEd thaT hE diDN’t nEed snAcks.”**

Error sent a small glare to Ink, who once again rolled his eyes at him.

 

“I’ll be fine, Error. I don’t need it! We’re skeletons, after all.” Ink slammed his bag shut, zipping it closed with ease.

 

**“SkeLEtOnS thAT nEeD To WaTCh thEir maGic suPpLy. RemeMber OUr TriP tO OutErSwaP?”** Error smirked, remembering how not even ten minutes in, Ink was bothering him for snacks.

 

Ink gasped, frowning. He held a hand to his chest dramatically.

“I thought I told you to forget about that!”

 

**“Oh, It wasn'T jUst thAt. LeT’s SeE, MoViE niGht, ThE TriP To TunDrAtAle, thE triP tO SugArTAle, ShaLL I go On?”** The destroyer raised a bony brow, knowing he’d already won the battle.

 

Ink sputtered, picking up his pack. Pouting, he marched out the door. He waved for the others to follow.

“Whatever. Let’s just go. The sooner we figure out whether the AU is good or bad, the sooner we can help or destroy it.” The creator waved open a portal, stepping aside for the others to follow in.

 

Dream snickered, giving the short skeleton a playful nudge on his way through.

“Don’t forget your snacks-!” He yelped as Ink shoved him the rest of the way in.

Blue hurried through, avoiding eye contact with the creator, smiling nervously.

“See you on the other side….”

 

Error took his time strolling through, even pausing halfway to blow dust off his fingers. He smirked at Ink before narrowly dodging what would have been a hard blow to the back of his skull.

 

Once they were through, Ink hopped after them, the portal closing.


	2. Expedition

The four skeletons stood in the new AU, taking in the beautiful view in front of them. Green hills, tall trees, colorful flowers…. Yet there’s no one to be seen. Ink dropped his bag, placing his hands on his hips.

 

“Well, its beautiful, but very very odd…… There’s no one here!” Ink frowned, scanning the area. He sat down on the grass, pulled out a sketchbook, and chewed on a pencil while he thought.

 

**“WeLL MaYBe They KnOw We’RE hErE AnD Don’T WanT To InTerACt. That’S WhAT I wOULd dO.”** Error shrugged, sitting down next to Ink. Dream and Blue sat to the side, unpacking a blanket, since Blue had insisted on a picnic in the new place.

 

“Uh, Error, you’d do that because you _never_  want to interact with others. Ink had to beg you to even _think_ about coming!” Dream rolled his eyes, tossing a wrapped sandwich at him.

“So you can shut up.  _ Please _ .”

 

Error scoffed, not bothering to unwrap the sandwich before putting it in his mouth. Blue shuddered, watching him.

 

“Error! Remember what we talked about?? Eating like a normal person???” Blue tossed one at Ink, then handed one to Dream, who both decided not to eat.

 

Error shrugged, watching the dark woods a few feet away. He squinted, thinking he’d seen movement.

**“Hey, iT MakES zErO DifFerENce tO Me.”** He shook off the odd feeling the woods gave him and turned to Ink, peering over his shoulder at the sketch.

**“MOunTAinS AgaiN?”** Error sighed, shaking his head. The artist had taken to drawing a lot of mountains recently, and he didn’t know why.

 

“Yes, mountains! I draw what I want, and I want to draw mountains! So you can shut up and.. Go explore or something.” Ink turned away from Error, clutching his sketchbook. Error frowned and stood, deciding to figure out what was in the woods.

 

He approached the dark woods, staring into it. It gave him chills all down his spine… The destroyer entered the dark abyss of the woods, the eerie silence drilling into his skull.

**“OkaYYy… CrEePy.”** Error shuddered, venturing deeper in.

 

Then suddenly….

  
  
  


**_\-----CRACK!_ **

 

Error jolted, spinning around.

**“WHO’S THERE?!”** He shouted, glitching terribly. The destroyer hated to admit he was scared, but he couldn’t deny it. 

**“COME OUT, RIGHT NOW!!”** Error shook, readying his strings. He looked out past the trees, but he was unable to see the trio he had arrived with.

**“INK? DREAM?! BLUE?!!”** The fear was starting to really get to him. He felt something try to slither around his ankle and bolted to the edge of the forest, the thing chasing after him.

**“GUYS!!! GUYS HELP!!”** Error hated to call for help, but it was necessary. This thing was going to catch him, and he was  _ not  _ ready to die. Not today, probably not ever.

 

The star trio was alerted to his cry for help and scrambled to their feet, readying weapons. The thing emerged from the woods, claws flexed and a snake-like tail lashing behind it.

  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**_Let the battle begin._ **


	3. Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone isn't what they seem....

Ink swung his brush at the creature, red paint coating the thing. It let out a high pitch screech, causing the four to cover their non-existent ears.

“What _is_ this thing?!” Dream shouted, firing arrows at it once the screeching had ceased. The guardian was flung into a tree by the long, snake-like tail. He hissed in pain, holding his side.

 

 **“HoW Am** **_I_ ** **suPPoSed tO KnOW?! It JUst cAme OuT ANd aTTacKEd mE!”** Error shouted back, tying up one of the creature’s claws only to be flung out to the side, landing in a pond. The glitched skeleton surfaced, gasping. Coming out of the pond, he grumbled, shaking water off of himself.

 **“INK! You’Re THe CrEAtoR, WhaT** **_IS IT?!_ ** **”**

 

Ink shrugged, ducking under a claw as it swung at him. He swung his brush again, clobbering the thing in its head, which only angered it further.

“I don’t _know_ , I’ve never seen anything like this before! It’s kinda cool, not gonna lie, but it’s pretty dangerous-!” The creator yelped as he was hit in the head by a claw, the world spinning around him.

 

Blue, who had been preparing a trap that most likely wouldn’t work, jumped down from the tree he was in and ran to Ink.

“Ink??? Ink, are you okay??”

 

Dream ran over as well, dragging the soaked glitch with him.

“Blue! Blue, get out of here! That creature is still alive and going, and your Papyrus would _kill us_ if you died!”

 

 **“If wE’RE nOt ALREaDY DeaD…”** Error grumbled, yanking his arm free of Dream’s hold. He got a slap from Dream, who whisper-yelled at him to stay positive.

 

Ink groaned, holding his head. He got up, grabbed his brush, and swung again. Dream blocked another swing from the creature and started to push Ink away from the battle.

 

“No! You’re clearly not feeling well enough to battle! One more swing, and you would be done for!!” He shouted, Ink fighting against him.

 

“No.. Dream, I gotta finish it off!” The short skeleton’s stance was wobbly, but determination sparked in his eyes.

“I have to. I gotta stay.”

 

“I swear, Ink… Sometimes I wonder if I should be helping you with your emotion doses.” Dream shook his head, allowing Ink to battle, seeing as he couldn’t keep arguing with Ink. It would get them _both_ killed. He looked up to see Error tangled in his own strings hanging from a tree. The creature seemed to be enjoying itself, batting the bundle of strings and skeleton around. Blue was up above in the tree, trying to cut through the strings.

“But I suppose now is not the time. Come on, Ink! I’m surprised Error isn't dust yet!” He ran at the creature, firing more arrows at it.

 

The thing turned away from Error, snarling at Dream. Ink followed behind the guardian, shakily raising his brush, only to be struck again by the creature. Dream had dodged the attack, gasping when Ink was struck. Blue managed to cut Error free, jumping down and untangling the glitched skeleton. The trap Blue had set miraculously went off, managing to cut off the thing’s tail.

It looked at its stub of a tail, whimpering. Seemingly ashamed of the now shortened tail, it ran off.

 

Error scooped Ink up, dust flaking off onto his jacket.

 **“He’S dYiNG. We NeED tO GeT hiM To SOmEOne…”** He waved open a portal with one hand, clinging to Ink with the other. Dream and Blue rushed through the portal, Error following through with Ink. The portal closed behind them.

 

The Gaster of the world they had entered into spotted them and approached, his expression changing from confusion to worry.

“W̵̻͝h̴̘̆a̷͒ͅt̸̑ͅe̷̠͒v̷͈̏e̸̞̔r̵̺͝ ̸̹̒ḥ̷́ą̸̛p̶̲̈p̴͓͠ē̶͇n̸͇̎e̸̺͘d̶̗͑ ̷̺̅t̴̗̔o̵̻̽ ̶͔̌h̵̡i̴͓͗m̶͓͛?̸̳̈́” He spoke, grabbing the unconscious creator and placing him on a table.

 

“We were attacked! He got very injured…” Dream spoke softly, grabbing Ink’s dusty hand.

“We were hoping you would help him?”

 

The Gaster paused, thinking.

“Î̶̢'̸̿͜l̸̤̏l̸͆ͅ ̷̡͂s̷̪͘e̵̫͌ȇ̵͇ ̶̟̾w̶̟̏h̴͙͝a̵̬̓t̸̰̎ ̴̬̿I̵̹͐ ̶̜̽c̷̩͒a̷̅ͅṉ̵͋ ̸̗̇d̸͖͆o̵̻͘.̵͍̋” He nodded, shooing them out.

“N̷̮̓ọ̷̀w̵̹̓ ̸͗͜g̵̋͜o̶̧̓.̷̬̓ ̴͓͋Ḯ̸̳ ̵͍̃c̴̖̆a̴̰͂n̵̦̎'̶͕t̵͚͆ ̴̳̈w̴͚̉ő̶̲r̴̡̆ķ̸̛ ̴̺͊p̸͍͋r̷͈̅ò̶̯p̷̟̀ę̵̈́r̴̛̤l̵̝̏y̴̧̓ ̸̢͂w̴̗̆i̸̪̐t̴̥̾h̴̗̎ ̸̰̐y̷̡̓o̸̡͂ư̸̪ ̶̞̈́ḧ̷̤́o̶̡o̶̹͘l̸͜͠i̷̯̇ḡ̶̩a̶̭̐ń̷͔s̷̡̐ ̷̮̓ḁ̵͊r̸͈̐ŏ̸̜u̸͍͗n̸̢̎d̴̦̀!̷̺̈́”

 

The moment they were gone, Gaster turned to Ink and smiled.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

_“I̸̻̓'̵̤̓v̷͉́e̶͈͛ ̴̢̿b̸̿ͅě̸͓e̷̗̎ṋ̸̓ ̸͙̂w̴͎͊a̸̺̕i̸̛̖ẗ̵͉́i̷͜n̶̦̆g̸̢̒ ̵̼͂s̶̼o̶͙̽ ̷̭̐l̷̙͒o̸̻͆n̵̼̄ģ̷̑ ̷̱̿f̴̪̂o̸͖̓r̷͔̒ ̴͓̾a̵̞͒ ̵̣̔c̷͔͋ḫ̴̄a̸̲͝n̷̩͒c̶̝͋é̷̟ ̵̭͛t̵̲̓o̵̖̔ ̸̈́ͅg̵̘̅e̶̤̓t̸͊͜ ̴̲́m̶̡͝y̵̳͛ ̷̘̊h̶̫͘a̶̜͠ǹ̷͍d̸̜͑ś̴͙ ̷͇̂o̵͠ͅn̵͙͒ ̵͈̈ỳ̴̮o̶̲̊ŭ̵̺.̵̜͛,.̵͙͒Į̷̆ń̸̹k̸̜̎.̶̲͛.̵̢̕.̴͕̃_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry not sorry
> 
> =)


	4. Process

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day :)

Gaster stood at his desk, looking over notes he had taken over the past few years while observing Ink. He grabbed a vial of clear liquid, something that was supposed to help him stay alive, and possibly even fully restore his HP. The tall scientist went to the unconscious creator and gently grabbed an arm, injecting the liquid into the frail bone.

The bone went from dusty to solid in a matter of seconds. Gaster smiled before giving a quick blow to Ink’s skull without hurting him too much, just to make sure he was out. He moved him to a separate room, the walls a pale white, along with nearly everything in the room.

It would hopefully keep the artist still if he woke up.

 

Gaster pulled out a large piece of paper, sketching out Ink’s body shape and size, taking careful measurements, and jotting down notes. Once the sketch was complete, he moved to a large table before taking out multiple screws, bolts, wires, and other items. He began to piece things together, testing how they  worked over and over again.

 

Ink groaned, squeezing his eyes shut. He had a pounding headache in the back of his skull and didn’t really want to get up. The thing that made him get up, though, was the cold, hard metal table beneath him.

 

He opened his eyes.

  
  
  
  


He regretted that decision, and slammed them shut again.

  
  
  


It was  _ white _ .

  
  


All of it.  _ WHITE. _

  
  


It was terrifying for him, to say the least. He heard someone working nearby and spoke up.

“...Hello? Who’s there?”

 

Gaster nearly dropped his wrench. Ink wasn't supposed to be up yet. He turned and forced a smile onto his face in case the creator happened to open his eyes.

“I̴̜̅n̸̝̓k̷̦͊!̶̤̄ ̴̛̣O̷͉͋ẖ̷̏ ̷̿͜ġ̴̫ò̶͈ỏ̸̥d̷̥͊,̶͓̎ ̴͜͠y̴͈͠ô̴͓u̷̢͛'̴̣̐r̷̖̓e̷̡̚ ̸̤̄u̸͍p̸͙͝.̸͓͝ ̸͇̔D̸̹͂ǒ̸͙ ̶͚̋n̷͕o̴̟̓t̸̖̽ ̵͖̔w̶͙̑o̶̡͑r̷̻̉r̴̨͊ỵ̶͝,̸̮͠ ̸̩̑ī̷͜t̸͍͊'̴̦̐s̶̻̔ ̴̼̇j̶̺͛ư̶̼s̷͎͆t̵̲͊ ̷̭̚m̶̨̽e̶̖͠,̵͎̍ ̶͇̂G̷̯̋a̵̬͊s̴͝ͅt̸̤̋e̵̤͂r̸̻͐.̶̞̅ ̷͔̌Ȟ̸͍o̶̠͂w̴̞͆ ̴͖͂a̴̻͑r̸̞͝e̵̖͝ ̸͍̅y̶̺͝o̴͈̓ū̵̞ ̶̨f̷̰̓ȅ̵̦e̵͍̓l̷̢͘ȉ̶̢n̶̝̈́g̷̡̈?̶̠̽”

He lightly touched a hand to Ink’s skull. Ice cold… Perfect.

 

“I feel… Fine, actually. Where are the others?” Ink visibly relaxed once he heard it was Gaster… Good. He still held his trust… Gaster smiled wider.

 

“Ț̵͌h̸͕̚e̸͓y̷̰͊ ̶̙͆w̸̤̓é̵͕n̸͎̍t̴̯̅ ̴͉̃h̸͓͝o̴̰͛m̶̫̚e̷͓͝ ̶̮͝t̶̞͐ő̶̬ ̸̻̕w̷̭͐a̷̙̽î̵̘t̴͂͜ ̸̟͘w̷͍͒h̸̺̽i̶̻͆l̴͉̂e̴̘̕ ̴̱̃Ḯ̸̩ ̵̛͚n̵̪u̷͍̿r̴̟̿s̴̥̾e̶̤͋ ̸͖͛ẙ̶̠ö̴̲ü̵͎ ̸̳̕b̵̭͐a̸̦͋c̷̖̐k̵̲̓ ̴̟̾t̵̝͘o̶͚ ̷̫̄h̷̰͊ĕ̶̟a̷̯̋l̷͇̂ẗ̷́ͅh̸͚͋.̶̰̌ ̴̨̌Y̸̜̓o̴̙̿ụ̴͐ ̷̂͜ẅ̵̢́e̵̖r̶̝e̸͇̔ ̴͓̔i̷̮͗ǹ̶͍ ̶̯̒ă̴̪ ̶̰̓n̴̺͛ả̸̹s̴̮̏ṫ̴̤y̵̤̽ ̷̙͂f̸̗̑ḯ̴̮g̷̩̔h̵̼t̸̩͋,̸͖̉ ̷̻͘Ī̵͕ ̷̪̐h̶͚̉ë̷͔a̶̞̚ř̴̭d̷̡̑?̵͓̔” He hummed, turning back to his work on the table.

 

“Uh, yeah, actually. Did Dream tell you?”

 

“W̴̪̾h̸̳̉ỷ̵̰ ̴̯̏o̴͎̐f̷͉͆ ̶̛̝c̵̩̚ö̷̟u̷̳͝r̵̝̉s̸̢̈e̵̗̋,̶͙͌ ̷̢̇Ī̸̗n̵̖̒k̵͊͜!̷͕͊ ̶̗̆Ḣ̶̪e̷̞̐ ̸̳̾ẅ̵̲a̵̳̿s̴̤̿ ̵̲̏v̷̼̆ë̶̬́r̵̤̊y̶̻͌ ̶̐ͅw̶̮͋o̵͙͛r̵̪̋r̵̗̽ị̷͘e̸̝͊d̸͆ͅ,̶̣̉ ̴̜̒y̵̪͗ö̵̲́u̴̟̐ ̵̥͂k̶̲n̴͇̈o̶̮̾ẃ̷̙.̴͙̾”

 

“He was worried? About  _ me _ ? That’s no big deal, he worries about everyone.” Ink bit his lip, keeping his eyes shut.

“Do you…. Do you think you would maybe add some color to this room?”

 

Gaster froze.

“I̸͎̓'̷̙͛m̸͎̾ ̷̝͂a̵͚̋f̵̰̓r̵̺̒à̸͈į̶͋d̸̩͊ ̶̢̐n̴̬̾o̶͉̕t̴̠̿.̵̘” He said, before quickly adding on. “F̸̻̍ơ̶͎r̵̭͒.̸̱͐.̶̖͋.̶̥̽ ̵̤̏S̴̯̊ǎ̴̢n̸̓ͅì̵͖t̸͍͛a̷͇͑r̷͙͝ý̷̹ ̵̼̇p̵͈̀ú̸̗r̷̻͐p̶̖o̴̟͗s̷̖̑ę̷̾s̸̬̽.̶̳̚”

 

“Oh.. I see, then. Sorry for asking.” He curled into a ball, hugging his knees.

 

The scientist sighed, shaking his head. He picked up the frame of the head he had built, and set it next to Ink’s. Perfect match. Now he would continue with the rest of the bot…

  
  
  
  
  
  


Report Number One.

     Subject 1nK has not moved from his position. Most likely from all the white around him. Good. Now I don’t need to worry and can continue to work in peace.

  
  
  


Report Number Two.

     I’ve finished the upper body. It’s a perfect match… They won’t be able to tell the difference.

  
  


Report Number Three.

     The bot is complete. The subject name (1nK) has been engraved in the back of its neck. Now I can proceed to transfer the Subject’s life essence and memories into it.

  
  


Report Number Four.

     He fought  _ back _ . It was terrible. The screaming, the fighting… I was forced to knock him out. But it will all soon be complete… How wonderful.

  
  
  
  


\--------------------------------------------

  
  


Test Number One: Voice

 

     The voice is terrible. Far too robotic for him to still think he’s a normal skeleton. I’ll need to fix it.

 

Test Number One: Voice (Continued)

 

     The voice has been fixed. It’s absolutely perfect. I can move onto moving tomorrow.

  
  


Test Number Two: Moving

 

     He moves  _ effortlessly _ . It’s  _ perfect _ . It’s…  _ Complete. _

  
  
  
  
  
  


\-------------------------------------------

  
  


**Status Update:**  
  


**THE LAB HAS BROKEN DOWN. I am being forced to leave 1nK behind in order to save my most important documents… This will be my last update in this journal. Farewell.**

  
  
  
  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

_                                  Meanwhile, back at Dream’s home… _

_ \--------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

  
  


“It’s been forever… Do you think he died?” Blue sadly stared at his half-eaten taco, tears welling up in his eyes.

 

**“If hE HaD DiED, GaSTer WOuLd hAVe ToLd Us.”** Error tossed his trash into a portal to UnderFell, shrugging.

 

Dream frowned.

“I’m not sure… I’m getting an odd feeling about it. We should at least check, right?”

  
  
  


Error sighed.

**“Let’S WaiT A biT LonGEr.”**


	5. Search and Discovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1069 words in this chapter!

“Can we go now? Can we go now? I’m worried. Can we go now?” Blue’s repetition had gone on for, what, five hours now? Doesn’t matter. What  _ does _ matter, is that it was annoying the heck out of Error. He had to give up.

 

**_“ALRIGHT!_ ** **We’LL Go nOw.”** The glitched skeleton sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. Blue cheered, running off to go retrieve Dream, who had retreated to another room with a pillow over his face to hopefully kill the headache Blue’s repetition had given him.

 

Dream jumped over the second-floor railing, landing expertly on the first floor.

 

“I heard we’re going to check on Ink?” The guardian smiled, quite literally glowing with excitement.

“Maybe I could convince Nightmare to come?”

 

**“It’s bound to be a creepy old lab, and I’d** **_love_ ** **to feed off you idiots’ fear.”** Nightmare suddenly appeared by Blue, who screamed and jumped away. The dark skeleton laughed, putting his hands in his pockets. Dream smacked him in the back of his head, shutting up his brother.

 

**“WelL, ProBabLY. Do YOu gUys NeED tO PrEPAre BeFOre We gO?”** Error asked, hoping to delay them. Honestly, he didn’t  _ want _ to go back to that horrid place… But, he had to in order to check on Ink.

 

The others shook their heads, seeming to be completely ready for the trip. They were just going back to the lab, after all. Error sighed, opening a portal and allowing the others to enter before he did, shutting the doorway behind him.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

When they entered, it was all dark, except for a few emergency lights and sparking wires. Blue gasped, covering his mouth.

 

“What… What happened here??” The little skeleton’s voice shook with fear and worry.

“It’s all…. Broken.”

  
  


_ “Well of course it’s broken! That Gaster was a madman! Surprised it didn’t go down sooner.” _ A deep, scratchy voice sounded from just down the hall. The group jolted- except for Nightmare, of course- before turning around.

The janitor waved.

_ “Hello. Yes, I’m still here. Someone’s gotta keep this place from being robbed…” _

 

Dream sighed with relief.

“Oh, it’s just you! I’m.. Not sure what you mean. Gaster was no madman, he… Was one of Ink’s closest pals.. Right?” He turned to Error for confirmation, who just shrugged.

 

**“LoTs oF TrUSt beTweEn THoSe tWo.”** The destroyer mumbled, furrowing his brow.

**“CaRE tO ElABOrAte, CrEEpY gUy?”** He frowned, tying up the janitor in strings.

 

The old man just laughed, dropping his mop.

_ “If you’re looking for Ink, he’s been dusted! Gaster killed him, and I watched! If you want proof, I haven’t cleaned that room yet! First door on your left, just down that hall… If you dare to look!” _ He grinned as Error set him down. 

 

Blue and Dream were already running down the hall, Nightmare slowly following behind. Error caught up to them and peeked into the room, gasping at what he saw.

 

It was all white. Everything. He approached the metal table in the middle of the room and ran a finger along it. Dust. Monster dust. Error recognized it from all the universes he had destroyed in the past.

 

**“ThE CReePY GuY Wasn'T LyIng. ThIS iS mONStER DUst.”** Error shook his head, wiping off his finger.

 

“But how do we know it’s Ink’s specifically?” Blue frowned, crossing his arms.

**“I knOw FoR A fAcT THaT THiS ROoM WaS DeSIGnED FoR InK! If iT WeRE aNyONE ELsE, They WoULD’vE bEen PuT In A dIFfErEnT ROoM!! He’S** **_DEAD!!!_ ** **”**

 

They all went quiet.

 

“Well.. We can at least gather his dust, right?” It surprised Nightmare to hear his brother’s voice so full of sadness… Yet it made him stronger. Blue nodded, taking out a bag and starting to collect. The others helped him, Nightmare standing back, since it would surely stick to his goopy body.

 

Once it had all been collected, the trio dusted off their hands and began going back down the hall. Blue tripped on a wire, a shockwave of energy traveling through it to an old, rusted pod. The little skeleton yelped and rushed to catch up to the group.

 

The lights in the pod flickered on, a small battery symbol lighting up halfway, slowly filling up until it reached full. 

  
  
  


The pod opened.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

_ “Didn’t believe me, didja?” _ The janitor grinned, pausing his work and grinning at them.

Error gave him a glare.

**“ShuT uP YOu OlD HaG!”** He yelled at him, readying strings to rip the guy’s limbs off one by one. They only shrugged.

 

_ “Not my fault you won’t listen to the truth and believe it.” _

 

“He’s… Got a point, Error. Let’s just take him home…” Blue looked to the pouch of dust in his hands, tears welling up in his eyes.

“Please, Error…”

 

The destroyer paused for a moment before dismissing his strings. He nodded.

**“You’RE rIGht, BluE. LeT’S gO.”**

 

They all turned to leave, a portal opening before them. The janitor bit his lip, slowly moving away.

_ “The blasted thing is awake…” _

 

Dream turned.

“What did you……. Say..?” By the time he had turned around, the janitor was gone. Squinting, he could just barely make out a limping figure in the darkness.

  
  
  


**_Whiirrrrrrr_ ** _…_

_                                                                                        -clank- _

 

**_Whiiiiirrrrrrrrrr.._ **

_                                                                                                                                                                                  -clank- _

  
  
  
  


**_Whiiirrr-rrr-rrrrrrr….._ **

  
  
  
  
  


__ **_-CRASH!-_ **

  
  


The figure fell to the ground, its joints sparking. They carefully approached, Error crouching down to lift up the thing. He flinched back hissing.

 

**“It’s** **_hOt_ ** **.”** The glitching skeleton shook out his hand, taking off his jacket to cover his hands. He lifted it up, gasping.

**“AnD… A RobOt?”**

 

**“A** **_robot_ ** **? Why would Gaster leave** **_that_ ** **here?”** Nightmare frowned, scooping it up with his tentacles, taking a closer look. His eye widened and he dropped it, the robot flickering back to life.

  
  


 

_ S-system…. System malfunction…… s-s-s-s-sec-ction two-dash-one.. No-not res-respond-ding… _

 

 

 

**“Gosh, it even** **_sounds_ ** **like the idiot!!”** Nightmare hissed, smacking it.

 

Error went quiet for a moment before picking it up.

  
  
  


 

 

**“We’rE tAKinG HiM HoME. Don’T TrY To sToP Me!”** Error snapped, motioning for the others to go through his portal. They mumbled, going through. Dream paused at the portal, turning to Error and lightly touching the bot’s face.

 

“Is it really…?"

 

**“ProBaBLY. GaSTer CaN dO NeARlY AnYThIng. He pRoBABlY CREaTed thIs tO HoLD Ink WhEN He DusTEd.”**

 

“And if he didn’t, we would go into the memory of the bot to find out…”

 

Error nodded.

**“CoRREct. NoW LeT’S gO.”**

 

Dream nodded, stepping through. Error followed directly after, carrying the bot with him.

 

The portal shut.


	6. Awakening

Error had fallen asleep in a chair next to the bed Ink was laid on. He had been waiting all night after fixing up the robotic body for him to wake up… The light on his chest to flicker… Anything. Nightmare helped for once and did some research on the lab files, finding out that Gaster’s whole plan was to move the creator’s consciousness into a robot body, hopefully to be able to program infinite trust into him…

 

Mainly to use him as a weapon. Something that still thought it was a normal monster, but was fully under his control.

 

He clearly didn’t accomplish his full plan, which relieved Error in a way. It’s just…… 

  
  
  


He knew Ink wouldn’t truly be the same. The cold body, the digital look in the eye lights they saw in the tests… 

 

All these thoughts haunted his dreams, and he hated it. He hated how he had that feeling deep in his glitched soul that something wasn't right… And he didn’t bother to listen to that feeling until it was too late.

 

A loud, long beep awoke him. Error’s eyes snapped open and he sat up, leaning over to look closer at the light.

  
  


It was on, and glowing a dim green. The glitched skeleton hurried to cover the light, and waited as he heard more soft beeps, along with a barely audible whirring in the back of the skull.

 

The sockets slowly opened, the digital eye lights flickering into existence. Error grinned.

  
  


He was awake…

  
  
  


\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  


Ink opened his sockets, blinking. He didn’t feel quite right, but he brushed it off as just a side effect from being hit by the creature so many times. The robot creator turned his head, smiling when he found Error next to him.

 

_ “You goofball… Did you wait here the whole time I was out?” _ His voice shook a little, the pitch dropping a little as the systems adjusted to being  _ actually _ on for the first time in a long while. Ink shook it off again.

 

Error kept himself from breaking down. He grabbed the cold hand tightly and put his head on the bed next to Ink’s

 

**“I gUEss YoU would sAY thAT…”** The glitched skeleton replied, rubbing his thumb over the back of the creator’s hand.

**“I miSsED yOU.”**

 

Ink laughed, rolling onto his side to pat Error’s skull.

_ “I wasn't out for  _ that _ long, was I?” _ He raised a brow, sitting up. Stretching, he looked around the room. Ink gasped in surprise.

_ “It’s so  _ clean _ in here! Error, did you clean my room???” _ His smile widened as he jumped at Error, hugging him. Error yelped, holding on Ink so they didn’t fall out of the chair. He chuckled.

 

**“I mAy HAvE ClEANed a LiTTle…”** The destroyer hummed, touching his forehead to Ink’s.

**“WhY DOn’T We gEt yOU FuLLy dResSed aNd wE cAN gO DowN To THe OThERs?**

 

Ink blinked. He looked down and flushed.

_ “Oh! What an…… Oversized shirt- I’ll get going on that!” _ He moved to pull the shirt up, only for Error to pull it down.

 

**“HolD On… CloSE yoUR eYEs foR A SeC, oKAy?”**

 

Ink’s face twisted into one of confusion before he nodded and closed them. He shuddered as Error’s fingers brushed over his chest.

 

Error sighed as he found the small panel to cover the light and shut it.

**“OkaY, OPen.”**

 

Ink opened his eyes, smiling again.

_ “Are you done?” _

 

Error nodded. Ink nodded back and proceeded to get dressed properly. The destroyer was nervous the entire time, hoping with all his might that Ink didn’t accidentally brush against something and discover what had happened to him.

 

Ink adjusted his scarf and placed his hands on his hips. He looked himself over in the mirror then pranced over to the bedroom door.

 

Error got up, joining Ink by the door and opening it for him. He smiled softly as Ink ran out the door and down the stairs.

 

The glitched skeleton followed him down the stairs, pausing at the bottom to watch him excitedly hug Dream and Blue, Nightmare standing off to the side and staring at Error. The dark guardian narrowed his eye and rose his brow with a questioning look.

 

Error made a motion to him not to worry about it before walking over to Ink, wrapping his arms around him, and resting his head on the shorter’s. Ink gasped.

 

_ “Error! You startled me!” _ The creator laughed a little, putting his hands on the larger, glitched ones.

 

Dream and Blue exchanged worried glances before realizing Ink seemed just fine…… They relaxed and hugged the creator, Error stepping back to avoid a reboot. Nightmare pulled the destroyer aside.

  
  


**“What’s with the squid? It’s like he remembers nothing from the creepy lab place!”** The dark guardian whisper-yelled at Error, grabbing the collar of his shirt. The glitched skeleton held his hands up.

 

**“I Don’T KnOW, BuT He SeEMs fiNe. ShouLDn’T We JuST LeT It bE?”** Error frowned, yanking Nightmare’s hand from his shirt and stepping back.

 

Nightmare sighed, shaking his head.

**“I guess. But if things go downhill, I’m blaming** **_you_ ** **.”** He frowned, disappearing into the shadows.

  
  


Error stared at the spot where Nightmare vanished for a moment before going back to the star trio.


	7. Back To Normal.. Ish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some breakfast, and then an argument.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1,147 words in this chapter!!

_“Error… Hey Error! Get up! Come on, I made you breakfast!”_ Ink shook Error gently, grinning happily. The glitched skeleton groaned, rolling over. He smiled upon seeing the creator’s face and hummed.

 

**“Ah… YOu cOoK?”** Error sat up, rubbing his eyes and yawning.

 

Ink nodded, pulling Error up off the bed and beginning to drag him downstairs.

_ “Of course I do, silly! I woke up, and thought, ‘Hey, I know how to cook suddenly’! So I cooked!” _

 

Error tilted his head, nearly stumbling down the stairs and falling on his face.

**“SuDdENLy?”**

The destroyer hummed, thinking. Maybe one of the others had found a cooking memory drive and installed it? If that was true, well…

 

Error hoped it wasn't of Blue’s cooking. No offense, but sometimes those tacos were pretty deadly.

  
  


He’ll have ask them later.

 

Ink nodded, sitting him down at the table and pulling a blindfold over his eyes.

_ “Yeah, suddenly! Isn’t it weird..? Now stay here, I’ll get it!” _

 

Error raised a brow at the blindfold, then continued to think. Ink was acting oddly happy… He’ll have to check his emotion drives later. Another thing he has to do. Might as well do a whole stinking check on him. The destroyer was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a plate be set in front of him.

 

Ink removed the blindfold, presenting the plate set in front of Error.

_ “Ta da~! Fruit salad, and a crepe! I tried to try it before I woke you, but I just couldn’t eat! Odd, right? I mean, It’s the first time I’ve actually tried eating since our trip, but like I  _ can’t eat _!” _ He chattered on, eventually being ignored while the glitched skeleton drifted off into his thoughts again.

 

He should’ve seen it coming. Robot = Can’t eat.

 

_ “..Ror? Error? Yoo-hoo! Still there?” _ Ink waved his hand in front of Error’s face.

_ “You haven’t even touched your breakfast!” _

 

Error blinked. That’s right, he hadn’t. He yawned, humming as he started his breakfast, Ink running off to drag Dream and Blue down for breakfast as well, the two having moved in not long after the……

  
  
  


Incident.

  
  
  
  


Error stood, taking his plate to the kitchen, waving at Dream and Blue as Ink dragged them by. The two returned the wave, Dream giving him a thumbs-up and a wink.

 

Must’ve been Dream then.

  
  


The glitched skeleton slipped on something, falling hard on his back, He hissed, sitting up a little to try and see what he had slipped on. Letting out a sigh of relief, he grabbed the thing he had slipped on.

 

Ink’s sadness drive.

 

It was a cylinder, like all the rest of the emotion drives and plugged into the spine of the bot. Must’ve fallen loose…… He adds checking the emotion drives to the list.

 

Dream peeked around the corner.

 

“Error? Did you fall?” He frowned, looking at Error getting up from the floor.

“Are you alright?”

 

Error nodded, holding up the sadness drive. Dream gasped, looking back to Ink. He pointed back at Ink, then to the drive. Error nodded, waving it off.

 

**“I’Ll ChECK hiM LaTer…”** He whispered, pocketing the drive. The light guardian nodded, smiling.

 

The destroyer sat on the couch, sighing and grabbing his needles and unfinished project out of a portal he summoned. He considered telling Ink the truth, he really did… But did he really want to shatter his nonexistent soul?

 

Error sat there, needles unmoving in his hand as he dove deep into his thoughts. He chuckled.

**“DoiNG a BunCH oF ThinKinG, AreN’T I?”**

 

_ “Doing a bunch of talking to yourself, aren’t ya?” _ Ink snickered, hanging off the side of the couch. Error screeched, dropping his needles and project.

 

**“Ink! GoSh, Don’T ScARe mE LikE ThAT!!”** He shoved the laughing creator off the couch, a loud  _ THUNK _ coming from the impact.

 

_ “Ahaha- Owch.” _ He stood, rubbing his skull. 

 

**“ThaT’S WhAT yoU gEt.”** Error grumbled walking to Ink. He reached behind the skull and-

 

Ink went limp. The sockets closed, the eye lights flickering out. Error caught the powered off robot and laid him on the couch. He pulled off the top layers, running a hand over the darkened parts of the bone, looking for the little indent in the arm. Finding it, he popped it open and pulled out a new-looking item in the wiring. He scowled.

 

A virus.

 

**“DREAM, GET IN HERE!! I FOUND A VIRUS IN INK’S ARM!”**

 

The glitched skeleton heard a gasp, watching Dream run into the room.

 

“A  _ virus _ ?!” He snatched the glowing red chip, tapping it. The virus sparked angrily, vibrating a little. Dream scoffed.

“Nasty little thing.”

 

And with that, Dream crushed it in his hand, dusting it off into a portal which led to an anti-virus AU.

 

“How did it even get in there?”

 

**“I dON’t knOW, BuT I’m gOinG To chECk thE ReST oF hiM.”** Error shook his head, closing the arm and moving on to the other dark sections which held easily accessible portions of the wiring.

 

They ended up finding five more viruses. This was a problem. The light guardian crushed each one, dusting them off into the same anti-virus AU.

 

“Where has he been going?” Dream mumbled, closing the portal. Error frowned.

 

**“I doN’T THinK He’S bEen** **_GoinG_ ** **AnyWHere. He’S BeEN goOD to JuST StAY hErE.”**

 

“Then someone must’ve brought the virus’  _ in _ …”

  
  
  
  


The two thought in silence.

  
  
  


Something went off in Error’s head.

 

**“It could bE NiGHtmAre.”**

 

Dream huffed, shaking his head.

“No, it couldn’t be. He hasn’t been doing anything ever since we went to the lab!”

 

**“JuST bEcAUse wE Don’T SeE hiM doIng nOthINg DoESn’T MeaN He’S AcTuaLLy dOinG NoTHing.”** The destroyer snapped, shutting the left leg panel.

 

“True… But I think he’s really changed!”

 

**“YoU’D BeLiEVe thAT whEthER he hAs Or nOt!!”** Error growled, turning Ink over and checking the tightness of all the emotion drives, snapping the blue sadness drive back in place.

 

Dream sputtered, holding a hand to his chest.

“I feel  _ offended _ !”

 

**“THEN FEEL OFFENDED! I stiLL ThiNK hE’s uP To sOmEThinG, AnD I’m** **_NOT_ ** **LeTtIng yOU chAngE My MinD!!”**

 

He pulled a little too tight on a wire, snapping it. The destroyer cursed under his breath and started to mend it with his strings.

 

“Well fine, you can think that! But I don’t think I can stay here if you do. I trust my brother, and  _ you’re _ not changing  _ that _ ! We’re bringing our AU back, too! ‘Cause I know you’ve been  _ real upset _ about that!!”

 

**“BeCauSE It’S** **_ImpOSsiBLe_ ** **, DrEAm! WiThoUT A nEw gUArdiAn-”** Error stopped, reading Dream’s expression.

**“No… You’Re nOt-”**

 

“We  _ are _ , and  _ YOU’RE _ going to  _ STAY OUT OF IT _ !!” Dream shouted, teleporting out of the house. Error sat there silently before noticing Blue in the doorway.

 

“I’ve never heard him yell like that…”

 

**“I kNOw, Blue...”** He sighed.  **“I kNoW.”**

 

Error flipped Ink over, switching him back on.


	8. Is This Yours?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't kill me :)
> 
> 1,485 words in this chapter!

Five years had passed since Dream stormed out of the house, never to be seen again… It was actually nice, no having to worry about the two guardians fighting. Ink sighed, smiling and leaning against Error who had fallen asleep a couple hours ago. They had come out to watch the sunset, but now he was just watching the glittering stars above them.

 

It was beautiful.

  
  


And then he saw it.

 

A little child, standing a long ways away… Ink had to check twice, but it was there. He stood, squinting at the small figure in the distance.

 

Error fell to his side, hitting his head on a small rock. He hissed, holding his head.

**“InK, WhaT-? Is thAt……?”**

The destroyer stood as well, taking a step forwards. Ink nodded.

 

_ “Yeah, I think it’s a kid…” _

 

**“Would iT JuST bE OnE FrOM thE ToWN?”** Error frowned, rubbing his eyes. Squinting in the dark hurt.

 

Ink shrugged, walking towards the child.

_ “Could be. Wouldn’t hurt to say hi, though!” _ He chirped happily, breaking into a small jog.

 

The child turned their head at the sound of two approaching pairs of footsteps, and gasped.

 

Ink froze.

_ “Wait, wait! Don’t run, I’m not gonna hurt you!” _

 

Error kept going ahead of Ink, who whisper-yelled at him to stay back. The kid was clearly shaking in fear at the strangers.

**“HeY… ArE YOu FroM ThiS AU?”** The glitched skeleton spoke softly, crouching down to the child’s level. It was a skeleton with its eye lights turned out, leaving Error to stare into the dark abyss of empty sockets.

 

They shook their head, taking a small step back. Ink joined Error, kneeling in front of them. The creator frowned… A child that wasn't from the AU?

 

_ “Can you tell us your name..?”  _ He offered his hand. Perhaps they were lost…?

 

The child stared at the hand, refused the offer, then shook their head.

 

**“WhY NOt?”** Error frowned. Usually small children would tell their names… Ink sighed.

 

_ “Well, then how old are you?” _

 

They seemed to be considering. 

  
  


They held up four fingers, which surprised Ink since the child was very tall for just four years old. Error looked to Ink with a sigh.

 

**“ShoULd wE tAKE thEm hoMe…?”**

 

Ink laughed.

_ “If he’ll even  _ tell _ us!” _ He shook his head, his laugher quickly dying down.

_ “Look, kid, we can help you get home if you want! We can open portals, see?” _ The small creator waved open a portal, an excited gasp coming from the child.

 

“Home!” They squeaked, clapping their hands.

 

The two smiled, Error sighing with relief. Ink painted a small lamp and handed the child a piece of paper on a clipboard and a pen.

 

_ “Would you describe your home, and the coordinates if you know them?” _

 

The child blinked at him, holding the items handed to them.

  
  
  


He drew a house, two stories, with flowers in front. Ink huffed, propping up his chin with a hand.

 

**“He’S FoUR, WhAT DiD YoU ExPEcT?”** The glitched skeleton chuckled, shaking his head.

 

_ “Well, I just- AggGGH… At least we’ve got a simple little sketch! I can go around to houses that kinda-sorta match it, and wait till he points one out!” _ He stood, starting to open portals to different houses that matched the basic appearance based off the sketch.

 

Two…. Three…. Twenty…… 

  
  
  
  


“Home!!” The child pointed to a cozy little home, painted a soft yellow with multiple different purple flowers planted in the garden. Bellflowers, hydrangeas and lavender, just to name a few.

 

Twenty portals, and they had finally found the child’s home. Ink shut all the others and guided them through, Error following behind. The portal shut behind them, the only remaining sound being the child’s giggles as they chased a well-kept Ragdoll cat around the yard and the occasional chirping bird.

 

_ “It’s very nice here…” _ Ink whispered, taking in the overall beauty of the place. Error nodded, starting to walk up to the door. Ink sputtered.

_ “Error, what are you doing?? The kid is returned to their home, let’s just go!” _

 

**“I’m gOinG tO SeE WhO LiVEs hERe.”** The destroyer stated simply, knocking on the door.

  
  


Almost immediately, the door swing open to reveal a very confused Dream.

 

Ink gasped, stumbling over his words.

_ “A- I- You- Dre- Dream????” _

 

The child ran over, hugging Dream’s leg.

 

“Daddy! I made fwends!!” He chirped, pointing to Ink and Error.

 

Dream frowned.

“I see…” The light guardian mumbled, crouching down to get to the child’s level.

“Eclipse, what did I tell you about running off? And bringing someone  _ home _ with you?! Veeerry naughty…” Dream shook his head, shooing them off into the house.

“To your bed with you.”

 

Eclipse pouted, dragging a sock monkey doll up with him.

 

Dream turned to the two on the porch, crossing his arms.

“I suppose I can’t just leave you on the porch after all that, can I?”

 

Ink grinned.

_ “Not a chance!” _ He exclaimed as he dashed into the house.

 

Error groaned.

**“SorRY abOUt hiM…”**

 

Dream nodded, a small smile on his face. He walked inside, the destroyer coming in after him.

“I understand.”

 

Ink gasped at the beautiful yet simple interior of the house, most everything a pale cream color, a soft gold, purple, or even cyan, with the furniture being either a dark oak wood or a deep gray-almost-black color.

 

Dream had them sit on the couch, situating himself across from them in a chair.

“So… Uhm. First off, I’d like to apologize for my actions a few years ago…”

 

Error waved his hand.

**“ForGEt aBoUT iT. It’S FiNE.”**

 

Dream visibly relaxed, sitting up straighter and his smile brightening.

“Wonderful! I was a little worried…”

 

**“Oh! BEfORE yOU gO OfF On soME sTorY, WhEre’D The kiD ComE FrOM?”**

 

He tensed up again.

 

“That’s… Not important! It’s just a kid, no biggie, totally not a thing you need to yell at me for!”

 

_ “Dream, buddy, like I said a looooooooooooooooong time ago… You’re not great at hiding stuff!” _

 

Dream winced.

 

“Okay… Fine, I guess…” The guardian stood, went to the stairs and called for Eclipse. When the child didn’t answer, he went up.

 

Error squinted at Ink who had pulled up his sleeve and was running his fingers over his arm. Afraid he’d discover the secret they’d been keeping for about seven to eight years now, the destroyer grabbed Ink’s wrist and pulled the sleeve down.

 

Dream arrived at the bottom of the stairs, carrying the four year old with him. Setting him down, he sighed and crossed his arms.

“Eclipse, honey, show them your eyes.”

 

They blinked, the odd eye lights flickering on. The right light was a pale gold with a stronger gold star in the middle, with the left light a soft lavender with a bold cyan crescent moon in the middle.

 

Both tensed, Error nervously glancing at Ink’s sparking spine.

 

_ “Dream, please explain to me why you DID IT WITH NIGHTMARE? The biggest  _ **_BAD GUY IN THE MULTIVERSE?_ ** _ ” _ Ink’s eye twitched, the sparking intensifying. The poor child ran off to who knows where, Dream flinching at the outburst from Ink.

 

“I… Ink, I just wanted my AU back-”

 

_ “AHAH- Yeah, just your AU! LET’S MAKE A CHILD WHILE WE’RE AT IT!!” _ The creator stood, his arm twitching as small sparks flickered from his finger joints.

 

Error grabbed his shoulder, forcing him back down. He yanked Ink’s shirt up and pulled out the anger drive from its spot in the spine.

 

Ink shook, blinking a few times.

_ “I… What……? Error, what did you do?” _

 

Dream stared at Error in disbelief. Ink furrowed his brow, reaching out to grab the red drive in the glitched skeleton’s hands.

 

_ “Error… What…… What is  _ that _?” _

 

**“Oh.. UhHhhHHHHhh- It’S NoTHinG… JuST A uH… UhHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-”**

  
  
  
  


E r r o r - S a n s . e x e  n o t r e s p o n d i n g . R e b o o t  s t a r t e d .

  
  


Ink huffed and yanked the drive from Error’s hand, looking it over.

_ “Dream, this is a  _ robot _ drive. Would you explain why it was  _ **_in my back_ ** _?” _

The anger drive having been ripped out, a sweet smile had been plastered on his face. 

 

It was terrifying for the poor guardian…

 

“Ink, please, it’s not important! We can talk about it later, okay?”

 

 _“But I’m_ ** _confused_** _! And_ ** _curious_** _!”_ The creator pocketed the drive tried his best to keep Dream from pushing him down onto the couch and reaching behind his skull.

_ “What’s back there,  _ **_hm_ ** _? Whenever you or Error reach back there, I pass out! I want to kno-” _

 

Dream managed to reach back and switch Ink off. The guardian dug in some drawers, found a laptop and cord, and hooked Ink up.

 

He opened the complicated maze of files clicked a few things, typed some up here and there, and….

  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The memory was removed.


	9. Truth

Ink blinked, moving slowly to sit up. He glanced around the room…

 

Everything felt fuzzy. Mainly his head. His head hurt terribly… The creator got up from the couch and stumbled into the kitchen, freezing in the doorway. 

 

_ “Cr… Cross?!” _

 

Cross jolted, nearly knocking over a cookie jar. He quickly put a finger to his mouth in a shushing gesture.

“Shhhhh! Don’t wake the others!” Cross whisper-yelled, carefully approaching the smaller skeleton.

 

_ “Don’t wake the-  _ why _? Why are you here???” _ Ink dropped his voice down to a whisper, grabbing a pan from the sink, prepared to drop it on the floor to alert the others. Cross eyed the pan and bit his lip.

 

“Don’t drop the pan, but… Nightmare sent me to come get you. The others-”

 

_ “Nightmare sent you? Should’ve known. Give me a real good reason I shouldn’t drop it!! Let me guess, you’ll kill me?? Kidnap the kid? Kill ALL OF US?” _ Ink hissed, interrupting Cross. The taller skeleton sighed, shaking his head.

 

“They’ve been lying to you. Dream, Error, even little Blue. Nightmare wishes to tell you the truth.”

 

The creator started to gently lower the pan.

_ “...Keep talking……” _

 

Cross raised a brow.

“I won’t. Nightmare only instructed me to retrieve you and, if needed, tell you that specific information. He will tell you more, but only if you choose to come with me.”

 

Ink pondered his decisions… He would drop the pan, alert the others, most likely get kidnapped anyways with Nightmare doing who knows what with him…… Or he would go willingly and gain some information, whether it was true or not.

 

The short skeleton hummed, slowly setting the pan back in the sink.

_ “Alright, I’ll go with you. Just… Don’t hurt the others-”  _ He paused.  _ “Oh! And don’t even think about kidnapping the child!” _

 

Cross shrugged, turning to walk to the living room.

“You made the right choice. Also, Ink… It’s not kidnapping if it’s Nightmare’s turn to have him.” He scooped Eclipse up and nudged Ink through an open portal.

 

Once they were through, the portal slammed shut. Cross set the child down, watching him run off to the garden.

 

“Come on. He’s waiting.” The taller started to walk down the dark hallway, motioning for the creator to follow him.

 

Ink frowned. He followed, curious as to what Nightmare had to say.

 

They entered the throne room, Nightmare pacing in front of the large, elegant chair in the middle of the room. The dark skeleton paused when he heard them enter, then turned to face them.

 

**“Oh, good. He didn’t fight…”**

 

_ “I just want to know why Cross here has told me that my closest friends have been lying to me!” _ Ink huffed, crossing his arms.

 

**“I have some pretty good reasons, Ink. Come here, and give me your arm.”**

 

The creator remained where he was, narrowing his eyes at Nightmare.

_ “Why do you want my  _ arm _?” _

 

Nightmare shrugged.

**“I just feel like it would be easier to show you than just telling you. You’re quite stubborn, and I do** **_not_ ** **want to have to deal with that.”**

 

The creator didn’t move for about a minute before cautiously approaching Nightmare and holding out his arm. Nightmare gently grabbed the arm and slid the sleeve up, ignoring the fact that Ink tensed up the moment his darkened “bones” were revealed.

 

**“Hold on, I just need to find it…”** The dark skeleton muttered, running his fingers along the side of the arm, digging his fingers into the small indent and popped the section open.

 

Ink stared at the intricate wiring in his arm, along with the little lights that flashed every now and then.

 

_ “I… What…… What is that?” _

 

**“It’s your wiring. If that’s** **_somehow_ ** **not enough proof for you, I’ll just pop open your other arm and both your legs. Cross can take a picture of your spine, if you want that too.”**

 

The small skeleton looked Nightmare in the eye, his digital eye lights flickering swiftly between shapes and colors. He shuddered.

 

_ “Do… Do it. I want to know  _ everything _. Why am I like this…? And for how long was this kept from me..?” _

 

**“Well…”** Nightmare thought for a moment.  **“We believe Gaster was trying to change you into a weapon he would control, all while keeping your conscience in tact. As far as I know, it was kept from you for about six and a half** **_years_ ** **.”**

 

Ink twitched, his exposed arm sparking. He watched Nightmare slide his sleeves and pant legs up and pop open the panels. Inside was more wiring, lights, and…

 

Everything, basically.

 

The small skeleton felt Cross lift the back of his shirt and heard a phone’s camera go off. His shirt was pulled back down and the taller skeleton came around in front of him and showed Ink the picture.

 

All along his spine were the little emotion drived, creating a metal rainbow. Ink looked closer and realized the rainbow was missing the bold red he had always kept at the top of his sash.

 

_ “The red is gone.” _

 

Nightmare frowned.

**“They must have removed it earlier today… Cross, I need you to go back to Dream’s house and retrieve the drive.”**

 

Cross groaned, stepping through a portal Nightmare had opened for him back into Dream’s house. The dark skeleton shut the doorway, moving to close the panels.

 

**“So yes, there’s the truth. You can now decide if you want me to delete what you’ve just seen from your memory, or you can stay here.”**

 

_ “I… I can’t forget what I’ve seen, but… I can’t leave Error! Before we even went to that AU, we were really close! And after, I… I feel like he’d still treat me the same, robot or not, but…… He lied to me. If he had just…  _ Told  _ me… Everything would be fine.” _ Ink laughed a little, fiddling with his scarf and staring at one note that stood out to him.

  
  


 

 

 

**_Don’t forget to propose to Error!_ **

  
  


 

 

 

That one note, written quickly in his barely legible chicken scratch handwriting…

 

He wiped a thumb over it, smearing the words just a little to mark it as  _ “Not important, do later” _ .

 

Nightmare raised a brow.

**“So you’re staying, then?”**

  
  


Ink took a deep, unneeded breath, and responded.

  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_ “Yes.” _


	10. New Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's a short chapter okay  
> akskskangfksa im running out of ideas so expect this to end soon

Gears

-Chapter 10-

New Home

\------------------------------------------

 

Ink stood in the doorway of his new room, mechanical fingers twitching as he thought. Killer had led him to a small yet comfy-looking bedroom with a closet and a half-finished charging port off to the side. Had the dark skeleton thought ahead?? Ink shook it off, walking in and observing the rest of the room. 

 

Fairly empty… 

 

“You doing alright?” Cross asked from the doorway, startling the bot. 

 

_ “Oh. Uhm.. Yes! I am. I’m doing just fine.” _ He mumbled, sitting down on the small, soft bed.

 

Cross paused, giving the other a quick look over. “If you say so. Come on down whenever you’re ready. Oh- and.. Here’s this.” 

 

The skeleton handed over the red emotion drive and left quickly, shutting the door behind him as he went to assist with dinner.

 

Ink stared at the drive, turning towards a tall, thin mirror in the corner. He swiveled his body enough to see the rainbow of drives in his spine, and more importantly where the red drive needed to go. Ink inserted the object with a flinch, then turned towards the closet. He screeched in surprise to find a tiny pair of eye lights watching him.

_ “Holy heck, child! What are you doing in here?!” _

 

Eclipse simply stuck out his tongue and vanished into the shadows, finally leaving Ink  _ truly _ alone.

  
  
  
  
  


“ _ Where is Ink _ ?!” Dream gasped, finally realizing the bot was missing. “He’s supposed to be here! Where’d he go?!!?”

 

**“I dOn’T kNOW, I’m NoT HiS BaBYSItTer!!”** Error snapped, arms crossed.  **“I dIDn’T HeaR ANyONE enTer In LAsT NiGHT, EiTHer.”**

 

“That’s because Cross is usually quiet-”

 

**“CroSS?? WhY WoULD hE Be HerRE?!”**

 

“Oh, that’s easy! When Nightmare and I trade off Eclipse, Cross is the one to pick him up!” Dream smiled. “It makes everything so much easier.”

 

Error groaned, pinching his nasal bone.  **“DrEAm. YoU do ReaLIzE CrOSs would’VE tAKen MoRE thAN jUST EcliPSe, RIghT?”**

 

It took a moment for this to register to the guardian.

 

“Oh my goodness- Nightmare has Ink!” Dream shrieked, eyes widening. “He could’ve told Ink!! The news- It could’ve made him malfunction! Fail! Die!! Or worse- He could’ve hacked into him and turned him against us! Brought him to the dark side! He-”

 

Error slapped a hand over Dream’s mouth. **“ShuT Up, WiLL yoU? Ink Is ProBABLy jUSt finE.”**  
  
“Yes, but… Nightmare…. What if he told him?”

 

**“He PRoBAbLY diD! So WhAt? We CAn’T CHaNGe tHat.”**

 

Dream sighed. “You’re right, Error, but…”

 

**“No ButS. YoU nEEd tO CAlM doWN. If NIGhTMaRE Was GoiNG to USe hiM AgaiNst Us, He wOulD’VE donE So ALrEAdy.”**

 

“Eugthcsh- *Fine*! Just leave me alone.”

 

**“YoU’RE nOt gOiNG to Go AnD plAn to DemoLIsh YoUR bRother? ThAT nEVer WorkS, YoU KnOW.”**

 

“I know! Just go *away*!” Dream pushed Error out the door and into the soft grass outside. The guardian shut the door and locked it.

 

Error shrugged and went to go raid Underfell for some chocolate.


End file.
